Justice/Approval
Vigil's Keep Confrontation with Aura Begins Justice for Kristoff (First time entering Vigil's Keep with Justice in your active party; she is standing near a well in the central courtyard) *Kristoff was killed by the Darkspawn *Perhaps you should calm down… *You were Kristoff’s wife? **Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing we can do. **Poor woman. It must be a shock to learn like this. **I didn’t know about her either, Justice. ***You’ll just make her angrier. Let her grieve. ***Kristoff’s life is not yours. Let it go. ***Where would we even look for her? ****That’s not a good idea. ****Go find her, if that’s what you want. ****I’ll see what I can do. Vigil's Keep - Throne Room Kristoff's Chest, behind Justice *Leave those alone. They’re not yours. *That’s a little creepy, isn’t it? *You can feel it? **Can you tell anything from these “fingerprints?” **When you die, there’s nothing left at all? **Isn’t that a little distracting? ***You want vengeance? ***If we can avenge him, we will/Yes, that's my hope. (ends conversation) ***The darkspawn who killed him is dead. ***Don’t worry about that. (ends conversation) : 1.04, the line was "Yes, that's my hope", but it gave same approval. It will be changed to "If we can avenge him, we will" after selecting "The darkspawn who killed him is dead" and/or "You want vengeance?"}} "This world is nothing like I thought it would be." *And thanks for that. We appreciate it. *You barely know anything about it! *Perhaps you should help us, instead. **Are you saying we’re friends, now? **So glad you approve. **Should I care what you think? **I’m not like most. ***Raw lyrium is dangerous. ***There are potions made of lyrium. ***You’re no mage. What do you need lyrium for? ****Would this ring do? I think the stone is lyrium. (If the warden has the Lyrium Ring in their inventory). ****I’ll see what I can do. ****I have no time to fetch you trinkets. "I have been thinking of Aura, the mortal woman who was wife to Kristoff." *There’s no harm in wanting something beautiful. *You should be careful. You’re not mortal. *You aren’t taking it from them. There’s a difference. **Hey, it was an accident. **Thank you for remaining at my side. (note: approval varies) **I’m glad it isn’t the trial you thought it would be. City of Amaranthine Statue outside of Chantry :(No approval changes regardless of options selected) *I am Dalish. Of course I don't! (Dalish Elf only) *I am a dwarf. We believe differently. (Dwarf only) *I believe He exists, if that's what you mean. *It's foolish superstition. *I don't know what to believe. **You mean the spirits don't know? **I'm surprised spirits even think about it. **We don't know everything, either. ***This world changes all the time, just not physically. ***Clearly you think it should be. ***Yes, I guess it would be, in comparison. Meeting Aura in Chantry (Justice for Kristoff) * I think so, yes. * I don't think there is a right thing, here. * Does it matter? Let's go. Wending Wood Elf Corpse in Velanna's Campsite (Some choices are different for Dalish elves, as shown.) *They are called the Dalish./We are called the Dalish. *There aren’t many of their people around./We are the same people, but not of the same clan. *Seems like they were outcasts, even amongst their own./We're not the same. They were outcasts. **Because we have never gotten along with elves. (Humans only) **Because humans hate my people, and always have. (Elves only) **The Dalish chose their path./My people chose our path. **I don’t know. Life is not very fair. **Because they’re not strong enough to fight. ***We’re not as similar as you think. ***I agree. It’s very pointless. ***So we should all hold hands? Ridiculous! ***I wish things were that easy. ****Nothing wrong with that. ****You can decide for yourself, you know. ****That can’t be all there is to you. Gift Lyrium Ring .}} *You found it, just as I asked of you. I am most grateful. **You're welcome. **It wasn't easily come by. **I hope it's useful. .}} Endgame Choices *Take Justice to Amaranthine upon receiving news of the attack on the city. *Choose to save Amaranthine. *Release the messenger. *Choose to defend the Vigil's Keep. , but if persuaded . *Return to the Vigil's Keep you chose to defend. If Justice was not in the party in Amaranthine, . *Side with the Architect instead of killing him. with persuasion. Otherwise he becomes hostile. Depending on coercion, potentially . Category:Guides